


Untamable

by Aeris444



Series: My special one [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Arthur wants, Arthur gets it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untamable

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://derenai.livejournal.com/profile)[**derenai**](http://derenai.livejournal.com/) for the beta! Follow [The masterpiece of my collection](http://camelot-drabble.livejournal.com/432558.html)

Merlin left the town hall quite early, before the end of the auction. He didn’t like that tradition. And even if he knew that Ealdor’s prosperity was mostly due to the monthly visits of noble and rich men, he couldn’t help but being revolted by this auction.

Selling boys and men like that, only to let them be used as sexual slave by noblemen made him want to throw up. But what was completely out of his comprehension was the way certain boys seemed to think it was an honour to be sold like that!

As he walked toward the forest, he remembered his childhood friend, Will. How he had volunteered to be sold and how proud he was. How happy he was the day he had left, promising to write letters and to come back from time to time… Merlin had never heard of him since he left Ealdor.

The sun had set an hour ago and it was getting colder. For a moment, Merlin regretted not having brought a warmer jacket. He didn’t wanted to go back to his house, though. So he went on, shivering slightly when a gust of wind hit him.

He finally reached a small clearing and sat on a stump. This place was his refuge. Will and he had often played there when they were kids and since then, when Merlin wanted to escape and be alone, he went there.

He stayed there for a long time, enjoying the silence and the solitude. Till he heard footsteps approaching. He stood up but didn’t have time to move before strong arms caught him.

“Hey!” He tried to escape but the grip was too strong for him. He tried to identify his attackers but the night was too dark.

“Let me go!!!”

“Stop fighting… We don’t want to hurt you,” a second man explained calmly, facing Merlin. “We just need to bring you to the inn. Someone wants to meet you.”

Merlin didn’t calm down and continued to struggle. It was useless but Merlin wasn’t one to give up so easily. When they went back to the village, Merlin tried to shout but a big hand clasped his mouth. He tried to bite him but just ended drooling a little. He was captive and couldn’t do anything.

True to their words, the two men led him to the inn. The innkeeper didn’t even look at them as they went upstairs.

There, Merlin was thrown inside a room, the two men standing beside him as he fell on his knees.

“Here he is, Sire,” one of the men said.

Merlin tried to stand up, but a hand on his shoulder kept him on his knees. He looked up and saw a third man, standing next to the windows. He was looking outside. Merlin could only see his back, with broad shoulders and his blond hair.

“Leave us alone,” the blond said, commanding.

“Sire…” the man holding Merlin intervened. “He… He’s quite fighting us… I don’t know if it’s safe for you…”

“Out!” the blond groaned.

Merlin felt the hand on his shoulder disappear but he didn’t move. He knew the two men would catch him if he tried to escape now and they would probably wait outside the door. So he just kept his eyes on the floor. He heard footsteps and saw boots appear in front of him but he didn’t move.

“Stand up.”

Merlin remained still.

“Hey… I’m sorry if my Knights have hurt you or frightened you…”

Merlin saw the blond man kneel in front of him.

“Look at me please. Let me see your beautiful eyes.”

Hearing the compliment, Merlin finally lifted his eyes and saw the blond man.

He was beautiful. His eyes were nearly as blue as Merlin’s but a lighter shade of blue. His blond hair looked soft and shone with the candlelight.

“I’m Arthur,” he said.

“Merlin.”

Arthur stood up and held out his hand. Merlin took it and stood up.

“I’m sorry for nearly kidnapping you but it was the only way….”

“For what?” Merlin finally asked, trying to understand what was going on.

“To see you again.”

And then Merlin remembered. The man he had bumped into in the morning.

“Oh! You’re the guy with the white horse!”

Arthur nodded and smiled.

“So? Why did you want to see me for?”

“To bring you to Camelot with me, of course!” Arthur explained matter-of-factly.

“What?”

Arthur started to walk in the room.

“I’m the Prince of Camelot and I went to Ealdor to buy a new “toy” but then I saw you this morning and I knew you were the one I was looking for…”

“What?” Merlin shouted. He couldn’t believe it! He wasn’t even part of the auction!

“And tonight none of the boys were as beautiful as you… So I decided I had to have you, you understand?”

“How… How can you tell me that so casually? And how…can…Can… ”

Merlin stammered, feeling his anger rise.

“How can you even think I’ll follow you?”

“But, I’m the Prince of Camelot!” Arthur answered, coming closer to Merlin and trying to touch him.

Merlin just batted his hand away.

“I’m not to sell! I’m a free man! You can’t come here and just take what you want! People are not toys!”

“Merlin! Of course, I’ll not take you against your will but don’t tell me you’re not wanting to become one of the Crown Prince’s toys! Everybody wants that!”

That was too much for Merlin! He went forward and started punching Arthur’s chest.

“You’re a monster! The biggest prat I know! How can you believe that somebody would willingly become you sex slave!”

“They’re not slaves!” Arthur argued but Merlin didn’t listen. He continued punching, trying to hurt the Prince, scratching the skin he could reach. But Arthur remained calm and easily gripped Merlin’s wrist to immobilize him.

“Merlin, please… I don’t want to use force.”

“Of course! When you don’t have what you want, you call your Knights to do the job for you! Do you do the same in bed?”

And with that, Merlin gave a knee kick at Arthur’s groin.

The Prince cried and let go of Merlin’s wrist, bending in half in pain.

“I’ll never come with you! Do you hear me? Never!”

Merlin’s cry had alerted the two Knights who rushed inside the room. It took them only two seconds to control him.

“Are you alright, Sire?”

Arthur nodded but he was still pale.

“Attach him to the bed in the other room. And guard his room. We will leave at first light tomorrow.”

And with that, Merlin was led to the adjacent room. His forces were leaving him. He couldn’t believe what was happening. And he suddenly felt so weak and lost that tears rolled down his cheeks. Tears of anger, tears of fear. Tears of defeat.


End file.
